Back To You
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how bad somebody hurts you, you know deep inside that they're still worth loving, even if years pass by. Future fic. Sam/Santana,  Santana/Brittany, Sam/Quinn, and mentions of other couples.
1. Beginnings and Endings

_So this is the spawn of my disapproval for how the romances have been handled during the second part of the second season. I love Glee with all my heart, but I feel like Quinn, Finn, and Santana have been acting very out of character lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and please review if you'd like me to continue it soon._

New Directions was a second family to all of its members, but not every member felt the deep connection with everyone else in the group. Occasionally, fallouts would happen within the club, but reconciliation usually came within a few weeks. Hell, Finn even forgave Quinn and Puck for the baby-that-wasn't-his-but-should-have-been incident, but not every relationship was repaired. It pained William Shuester to walk into the choir room everyday and see that Sam wouldn't meet Quinn's green, teary eyes, even though he knew he shouldn't feel sorry for the blonde girl. She had, after all, cheated on a boyfriend again, but he couldn't help but hope that the couple would reunite, or at least form a nice friendship.

Nobody ever guessed that Sam and Santana would become an item, not even Santana. The feisty Latina never thought the cute jock would have his arms around her. Really, she was just hoping for a couple steamy make out sessions and maybe even a few bangs. Hey, the boy was attractive, and she needed a leg up on Quinn. However, as time moved on, their relationship solidified into something more, something that had lasted high school. On the day of their graduation, they didn't say goodbye with tears, as they knew they'd both be going to Ohio State together. They'd picked out a nice apartment for the two of them to live in, and appeared to have it all figured out.

If you were inside their heads, however, you'd feel the doubt lacing their relationship. You'd feel the thrill that jolted through Santana's body whenever Brittany touched her. You'd feel the raw emotion tugging at Sam's heart every time he heard Quinn's name. But still, they stayed together through it all. They helped heal each other and ease the pain of their lives. They believed that they couldn't live without each other.

After graduation, none of the glee club members heard from Quinn for two years. Embarrassed by and disgusted with herself, she had fled to San Francisco State, not even bothering to tell anyone where she was going to college. Only her mother knew, and she didn't really care. Quinn was done with Lima, Ohio, and everything that she had done there. She vowed that she would never break another heart or hurt another soul, and felt she needed to runaway from those who she was prone to doing so to. The last thing she did in Ohio was pull out her yearbook and gently kiss the photograph of Sam Evans, letting her hot tears drop onto the paper.

She didn't realize that she loved Sam until it was too late. She figured it was karma for cruel and heartbreaking ways, and she claimed karma again when she proceeded to fall even more in love with him. She hated her damn insecurity and fear of getting broken, which lead her to break Sam. All for damn Finn Hudson. She never even loved him, despite what she had told him. She ruined the best thing that ever happened to her all for the sake of Sam not ruining it, and the only thing she had gotten out of it was a surge of hormones. Quinn Fabray hated herself.

Everyone from New Directions, heck, even Sam (but with Santana) tried to contract the blonde ex cheerleader, but nobody succeeded. Well, Santana did, but not for two years. It was a funny story really.

"Sam," Santana moaned, hastily popping out the buttons of her boyfriend's shirt, responding fiercely to his hand running up her leg. They were passionately lip locking on their living room couch, ignoring the low sound of their television.

Sam didn't respond with words, he just kept on hungrily pursuing Santana's lips, letting her push him back against the couch. He felt his shirt coming undone, but did nothing to stop it. He was used to this kind of thing with Santana. It was very different than anything he had done with Quinn. She was so careful and he would never push her toward such physical intimacy. Emotionally, he'd felt closer to Quinn than to Santana, but physically, they'd only been to first base. He'd by lying if he said he'd never had sex with Santana. Sex. He remembered wanting to go further with Quinn, but looking back on it, did it really matter? Maybe if he had focused more on-

"Sam? What's the matter? You got all soft and slow with your lady lips and I really need to get it on right now."

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes, ready to bend over again and press her lips to the distracted boy, but caught something in his expression. Sighing, she leaned back against the opposite end of the couch.

"You're thinking about her," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Who's her?" he asked, averting his girlfriend's eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about. _Her._"

"Santana, Qu- we broke up years ago."

"That doesn't mean you still can't love her."

"She cheated on me."

"You can be in love with someone who cheats on you."

"We were sixteen."

"So were we when we met."

"Santana-

"You still love her," she said, but this time with conviction that reached into Sam, beckoning him to be honest.

"I still love Quinn Fabray, and I think I'm doomed to love her for the rest of my life."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"At you? Hell no. I don't even love you, Evans. I _am_ a little mad that we've wasted so much time with each other."

"I don't love you, either."

"Well… this is romantic."

"Sure is," chuckled the blonde, "I think it's the most romantic breakup I'll ever experience."

"Hey, before we breakup... do you wanna fuck one last time?"

"…Hell yes."


	2. Blame it on the Alcohol

_Sorry for the late update! I have some fun things in mind for this chapter, so I hope the wait was worth it. I appreciate it! Oh… and the review button down there loves to be pressed._

Santana sighed as she pulled a tight pair of jeans up her legs. Her hands were trembling slightly as they fumbled over the button, as she was nervous for the day to come. The last night, after rocking Sam's world one last time before the end of their relationship, she swore to herself that she would call Brittany the next day. Even if Brittany didn't feel the same way about her, Santana needed to hear the blonde's voice again. They hadn't talked in weeks, and that was about to change.

Santana hoped she could win Brittany over; after all, the girl was about as straight as a circle for her- until Artie Abrams came along. The Latina silently cursed the sweet boy in the wheelchair. She had no real reason for hating him, especially since Santana had many chances with her best friend that she didn't take. She just hated that _he_ had her, and she had been wasting her time with Ken for four years, keeping him away from Barbie.

While she was excellent at playing the role of a boyfriend stealer (Sam Evans as exhibit A), the girl had never actually played girlfriend stealer. She felt guilty knowing that she was attempting to break apart a very sweet relationship, but hey, weren't best friends supposed to be together? Isn't that what Sam and Quinn sang about that one time in glee club?

"So, are you going to put a shirt on, or what?" asked a tired, familiar voice.

Santana jumped, not knowing that her ex-boyfriend had woken up. She would have turned and given him a look, but she didn't plan on ever showing him her boobs again.

"I was getting to that," she mumbled while picking out a random blouse. As she put it on, she tried to think of what to say to Sam.

"So…" he said, obviously at a loss for words, too.

"I want to help you find Quinn," she blurted out, turning to face him, now that she had successfully clothed herself.

"What?"

"You want to find her, don't you?"

"Why yes, of course I do. I believe I admitted that I still loved her last night-

"So I'm going to help you find her."

"Really?"

"Yes really, guppy lips. We've wasted so much time pretending to be in love with each other, and the least I can do, considering I was the one who stated out relationship, is help you find Quinn. Besides, I have a heart, Evans. I'm worried. Nobody's heard from her and maybe I miss her… a little bit."

"Thanks, Santana, you really _do_ have a heart."

"Wow Sam, what a compliment. With your amazing level of sweetness there's no way Quinn will reject you."

"I take it back."

"No you don't. I can be nice sometimes."

"Key word being sometimes."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know," the boy chuckled. He might not have loved Santana romantically, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. When you spend four years with someone, you're bound to develop a connection.

"So… I'm going to call Brittany today. The last time we talked was a few weeks ago at the grocery store. I had to explain the difference between oranges and tangerines to her," said Santana, laughing lightly at the antics of her love.

Brittany also went to Ohio State, and lived only a few miles from Sam and Santana. She, of course, lived with Artie. Artie and Brittany were like Sam and Santana, a couple that nobody saw coming, but had managed to stay together for the long term. Santana wondered what Brittany would think when she told her that she had broken up with her boyfriend.

"Good for you. I have no idea how to start with Quinn…"

"Well, I'll go call Britt. Maybe she's heard from her," Santana said, trying to keep the doubt from seeping into her voice. She knew that if anyone had truly heard of Fabray, word would have gotten around very quickly. Still, she couldn't help but feel hopeful as she dialed the number. She was answered by Artie.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Artie, its Santana. Is Brittany there?"

"No, she's out at the moment, but hey, are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?"  
"Davidson is having a party at his house to celebrate the first day of spring break, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot. I've been kind of distracted lately."

"So, are you and Sam going?"

"Well, I'm going but I don't know if Sam is. We broke up last night."

"Yo… are you for real?"

"Yes, I'm for real," laughed Santana, "but don't worry, we're ok. It's for the best."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I promise you I'm fine. Well, I'll see you and B at the party tonight."

"Cool. See you then!"

"Ok- oh wait!"

"What?"

"I know that the answer is probably no, but have you heard anything about Quinn? Does anyone know where she is?"

"Sorry San, but I haven't heard. Britt and I are pretty worried and I hear Rachel's thinking about contacting the FBI."

"Oh Rachel. Well thanks, Art. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Cool. Bye San."

Santana sighed as she put the phone back in the receiver. She went back to the bedroom to tell Sam that Artie didn't know anything and turned away before she could see his face fall. She started pacing the floor, worrying about her meeting with Brittany later that night. She thought of how she'd greet the girl, and what she would be wearing and how she would smell…

The party started out pretty lame, but not as uneventful as the beginning of Rachel's house party. There were a decent amount of couples rolling around on the couches and the lights were low. Santana looked around, searching for Brittany, before seeing the her in the middle of the dance floor, twirling her hips and hitting every beat perfectly. If Artie wasn't right next to her, she probably would have done something extremely stupid.

"Brittany," Santana called as she made her way over to her.

"Santana!" the girl shrieked happily, engulfing the Latina in a huge hug.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Great. Artie said you and Sammy broke up. Are you ok, San?"

"Yes, Britt. In fact, I'm more than ok."

Before the two best friends could continue their conversation, Santana was gently tugged away by a pair of toned arms. She turned on her heels and was about to slap whoever had moved her, but then she actually looked at the person's face.

"Kurt!" she squealed giddily, "What are you doing here?"

"Most colleges, including NYU, get out earlier for spring break than Ohio State and I was already in town visiting my dad. I ran into Brittany earlier today and she told me about the party. So, how are you my dear?"

"I've been doing pretty well and-

"No you haven't. I just overheard you and Britt and she said that you and Sam broke up. While I knew it would happen eventually, and Artie now owes me twenty bucks, you can't be pretty well."

"Actually, I can- wait. You guys were betting on us breaking up?"

"…Maybe."

"Anyways, trust me, Kurt. It's better that Sam and I are just friends. He's still in love with the fairy princess and I'm in love with Brittany. Damn, I can't believe I just told you that. It must have been the shot I drank before I came here."

"Who's the fairy princess?"

"Oh, you never heard of that nickname for Quinn?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"This is a freaking soap opera! And I, being Kurt Hummel, believe in fairytale endings! But how is this going to work if Britt's with Artie and Quinn is hiding and nobody has any clue where she is?"

"I have no idea! I mean, Brittany loves Artie and the only person who knows where Quinn is her mom, well I'm assuming she knows, and her mom moved away and nobody knows where she is. Damn the Fabray women and talent for disappearing!"

"Don't worry, Santana, we'll make it work. I've always supported both Brittana and Fabrevans."

"Kurt, are you drunk?"

"Slightly. I don't really care since Blaine isn't here."

"Oooh are you two still together?"

"Hells yes, Lopez."

"Good for you. Well, I'm going to go watch Brittany dance and flirt with her next to her boyfriend because I'm a whore, if you want to come along."

"I'll join you all in a little while. I have to go say hi to a few people."

"Ok, bye Kurt!"

"Bye Santana!"

Santana made her way through the crowd, only to find Brittany and Artie kissing very fervently. It made her feel like throwing up and crying at the same time. She ran to the cooler and took out a random drink (she wasn't quite 21, but when did she ever care about that?) and started gulping it. Whatever she had drunk was strong, because in a few minutes, she was dizzy and couldn't walk straight. She stumbled back over into the crowd, and without thinking, put her arms around a random girl. From the behind, she looked a lot like Brittany to a drunken Santana. Then, as the girl was turning around to see who was hugging her from the behind, Santana started kissing her.

The girl was just as wasted as Santana, and didn't mind being kissed by a stranger. After all, random hookups happened all the time at college drinking parties. The kissing picked up and soon, the two girls were feeling each other as they worked their way out of the crowd. It wasn't until they collapsed on a couch and broke apart that they really looked at each other. The fog in Santana's vision disappeared immediately, and she suddenly felt wide awake. The girl she had been kissing was Quinn.

"Oh, that's right! Santana, you go to Ohio State," Quinn giggled drunkenly.

Her words were only meant with a disbelieving stare.

"You're a really good kisser," she added, waiting for the other girl to say something.

Many things were racing through Santana's mind at the moment. It was Quinn! Quinn Fabray! Her old friend that nobody had seen for years was in Ohio! Right in front of her! Actually, she had just been kissing her very passionately…

"Sam's going to kill me."


End file.
